Last Train Carriage
by Ghetasya
Summary: Belum lama semenjak pertemuan mereka yang pertama, pertemuan mereka selanjutnya seperti sebuah aktifitas baru dalam hidup mereka. Berawal di stasiun Shingasina, dan berlanjut ke kereta yang membawa mereka menuju pantai Maria. Namun, kali ini dia tidak datang. Besok dan seterusnya, juga tidak akan pernah datang./ Annie's POV. BertAnnie. AU. RnR?


_BertAnnie again! Ahaha, mau menuh-menuhin fic dengan pair ini. Abis dikit banget DX  
Tadinya ini mau dijadiin orific, cuma jadinya fanfic. Oh iya, tadinya saya juga bingung kan, tadinya mau bikin Bertl sama Reiner setahun lebih muda dari Annie, cuma nggak jadi deh ya, saya bikin mereka setara aja, ahay!  
_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Isayama Hajime-san. I own nothing (nggak percaya? check my purse!) except this plot and segala ke-OOC-an mereka. /abaikan_

**_Warning:_**_OOC, AU, agak nyinetron, sad ending (yg kurang suka ending beginian, sudah saya kasih warning loh ya :)) typo dan segala kekurangan yang nggak bisa disebut satu-satu._

* * *

_**Last Train Carriage**_

_Presented by __**kutu loncat**_

* * *

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk berhenti!"

Dia berteriak lagi. Tapi aku selalu melakukan hal yang sama; tidak peduli. Aku terus berjalan, mengambil langkah semakin menjauhi Ayah kandungku itu. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa kali beliau sering membentakku, kira-kira semenjak Ibu menceraikannya dan menikah lagi dengan seorang duda.

Terkadang aku selalu merasa bahwa Ayah pun selalu merasa bersalah dan terluka akibat bentakannya itu. Dan walaupun sejak kecil aku selalu menjaga mimik wajahku, kebanyakan aku selalu gagal untuk menahan emosi. Tetapi aku jarang menunjukkannya ke orang lain, bahkan untuk sekedar curhat dengan temanku sendiri. Serius, tak ada orang yang kupercaya sekarang.

Aku berhenti ketika aku sampai di depan sebuah stasiun lama. Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak yakin hal apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan pergi ke stasiun itu. Barangkali pergi ke sekolah mengingat sekolahku cukup jauh dari rumah. Tapi tiba-tiba aku terkekeh pelan saat menyadari bahwa aku bahkan tidak memakai seragam sekolahku. Lalu, apa yang akan kulakukan?

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam stasiun yang masih sepi itu. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang kulihat, itupun masih bisa dihitung dengan jariku. Wajar saja stasiun itu masih sepi mengingat sekarang masih terlalu pagi.

Aku menghampiri seorang wanita paruh baya yang menjaga loket dan membeli tiket tanpa memilih kereta jurusan apa yang akan membawaku nanti. Kemudian, aku duduk di kursi yang berdekatan dengan loket pengambilan tiket. Pandanganku tertuju pada lantai yang kotor, aku menghela napas pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya seseorang di sampingku. Suara berat khas pria miliknya mampu membuatku menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Aku melihat seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan seragam sekolah yang tak begitu asing. Iris matanya yang berwarna hijau terkena sinar lampu remang di sana dan semakin membuat irisnya menjadi indah.

"Bukan urusanmu," aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan nada dingin sembari mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Aku bisa mendengarnya tertawa kecil.

"_Well_, aku juga sedang menunggu kereta," katanya dengan nada begitu tenang sambil menggigit roti isi yang dibawanya. "Kau mau?" tawarnya sambil menyodorkan roti miliknya.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolakku dengan nada halus dan risih di saat yang bersamaan. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki di sampingku itu menawarkan roti isi bekas gigitannya?

Aku melihat pemuda itu kembali menggigit rotinya setelah mengedikkan bahu seolah tidak peduli dengan jawabanku. Keheningan mulai menyelimuti di antara kami berdua. Dia masih sibuk dengan roti isinya sementara aku sibuk menatapi lantai yang kotor. Hingga kemudian terdengar suara kereta yang datang.

"Hei, keretaku sudah datang," sahut pemuda itu lagi membuatku kembali menoleh kepadanya. "Kau akan naik kereta jurusan apa?"

Aku terdiam sebentar dan memperhatikan tiket kereta milikku yang dilirik oleh pemuda itu. "Wah, jurusan kereta kita sama. Kebetulan sekali, yah kebetulan yang aneh menurutku. Ayo, kita harus segera masuk ke dalam gerbong sebelum keretanya berangkat."

Aku menatap pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri di depanku. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku yang justru menatap tangan kanannya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" tanyanya. Akhirnya aku meraih tangan pemuda itu dan ikut bersamanya menuju kereta yang menurut tiketku akan membawa kami menuju Rose, daerah di mana sekolahku berada sebenarnya. Namun, saat ini aku juga tidak ingin ke sana.

Ia masih menggenggam tanganku dengan erat seolah ia ingin menuntunku. Aku hanya mengikutinya sampai akhirnya kami berada di gerbong kereta yang terakhir. Ia berdiri seolah menungguku dan akhirnya aku mengambil inisiatif untuk duduk dekat dengan jendela gerbong yang disusul oleh pemuda itu duduk di depanku dengan meja putih menjadi pembatas kami.

Perlahan kereta itu mulai berjalan. Aku menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia menatapku, tepatnya dengan tatapan penasaran. "Aku seperti pernah melihatmu."

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. "Oh yeah, sebuah kebetulan yang aneh," kataku mengikuti kalimatnya saat di stasiun tadi yang justru membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau juga sekolah di daerah sekitar Rose, hm?" tanyanya memastikan. Kini aku turut memandangnya penasaran.

"Ya, bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku balik.

Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan bangku. "Ah, sudah seperti yang kuduga. Aku juga sekolah di sana, mungkin karena kita berbeda asrama jadi kau tidak mengenaliku, namun aku sempat beberapa kali melihatmu."

Aku mengernyit heran. Apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah setelah libur panjang, sehingga wajar saja aku tidak tinggal di asrama. "Memang kau dari asrama apa?"

"Thales. Kau sendiri?"

"Empedocles," jawabku singkat. Tak heran aku jarang sekali melihatnya, kebetulan seluruh asrama di sekolahku berada di luar gedung yang memang sengaja hanya dijadikan sebagai pusat belajar-mengajar saja. Dan kebetulan juga letak asramaku dengan pemuda ini memang agak berjauhan. Barangkali kami juga mengambil jam belajar yang berbeda.

"Wah, tak heran kita jarang bertemu," jawabnya menanggapi. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela lagi.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak memakai seragammu? Tidak sekolah?" tanyanya seolah tak ingin ada keheningan di antara kami berdua.

Aku menghela napas sebelum menjawab. "Aku … tidak apa-apa. Hanya butuh waktu saja."

Aku bisa merasakan pemuda di depanku itu tidak merasa puas dengan jawabanku. "Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa ceritakan segalanya kepadaku. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalahmu. Apa masalah dengan senior?"

"Bukan, lagipula aku yang paling senior di sana."

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu membelalakan matanya. "Apa? Kau senior? Aku kira kau masih juniorku. Berarti kurang lebih kau seumuran denganku, ya."

Aku menoleh kepadanya dan memandang pemuda yang ternyata juga seumuran dariku itu. "Kukira kau sudah tahu."

Hening sebentar sampai pemuda di depanku berdeham kecil. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut saja denganku ke suatu tempat. Aku juga akan bolos—"

Aku melototinya. "Hei! Apa maksud—"

"Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja untuk merayakan perkenalan kita. Kereta ini akan berhenti sebentar di stasiun Maria. Kau tahu sendiri di sana banyak hiburan. Dan aku harap kau tidak menolak," ajaknya.

Aku menimbang-nimbang sebentar, memikirkan maksud dari ajakan pemuda yang bahkan belum kukenal lebih jauh itu. Wajar saja aku menaruh curiga kepadanya, bisa saja ia melakukan sesuatu kepadaku bila kami sudah keluar dari kereta nanti. Semisal seperti menculik atau memperkosaku—atau setelahnya aku dibunuh seperti di film-film. Yeah, walaupun sebenarnya aku cukup menguasai bela diri karate. Tapi, tetap saja aku perempuan.

"Hei, jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi sementara aku masih menatapnya dengan ragu dan takut di saat yang bersamaan. Entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba dia terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak akan macam-macam denganmu kok. Serius."

Aku menarik napas pelan sebelum mengangguk. "Oke, tapi pegang janjimu."

"Ya, tenang saja," jawabnya yakin. "Aku ingin tidur sebentar, kalau sudah hampir tiba di Maria, segera bangunkan aku, ya."

Dalam hati aku menggerutu kesal dengan sikap pemuda yang seenaknya ini. Seenaknya saja menyuruhku untuk melakukan sesuatu. Namun, karena sepertinya ia sudah terlanjur tidur, aku memilih untuk memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela kembali. Tak ada hal yang bisa kulakukan sekarang mengingat ponselku saja sudah mati karena baterainya habis.

Tak terasa sudah 15 menit berlalu dan aku bisa melihat pemandangan dari luar bahwa kereta ini hendak berhenti di stasiun Maria. Kemudian aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang sudah dipesan oleh pemuda yang kini tengah tertidur pulas di depanku.

"Hei, bangun. Kita sudah sampai," kataku namun tidak digubris olehnya. Dengan kesal, aku sedikit memajukan tubuhku dan menggoyangkan tangannya untuk segera bangun. Kesal juga karena pemuda itu tidak bangun-bangun sampai akhirnya aku mencubit pipinya.

"AA—lepaskan!" serunya membuat perhatian yang lain teralih kepada kami. Aku kembali duduk dengan wajah tertunduk menahan malu.

"Bangun, kita sudah sampai, bodoh!" umpatku menahan kesal. Kulihat ia memandang ke luar jendela.

"Yeah, sudah sampai. Ayo kita keluar," ajaknya sementara aku hanya bisa mengikuti saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haah, akhirnya aku bisa bebas juga!" teriaknya ketika kami sudah sampai di pantai Maria. Saat itu tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung, hanya beberapa orang tua yang tengah menemani anaknya yang masih kecil bermain pasir di sana. Biasanya setiap hari libur, pantai tersebut selalu dipenuhi oleh sepasang kekasih—kami tidak termasuk.

"Hei," aku menoleh ke arahnya yang sudah duduk di atas pasir putih. Kemudian aku melihatnya menepuk-nepuk tempat yang ada di sampingnya. "Duduklah di sini."

Aku berjalan perlahan menghampirinya dan kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Tak ada banyak hal yang kami lakukan di sana, hanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing seperti aku yang masih sibuk memikirkan masalah yang ada di rumahku.

"Jadi, sudah tertarik untuk menceritakan masalahmu kepadaku?" tanyanya dengan tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh kepadanya sebelum akhirnya menatap lurus ke lautan biru yang begitu jernih. Sekilas aku dapat melihat ikan-ikan remora di sana yang menjadi ciri khas kota tersebut.

"Aku…," aku menundukkan kepalaku.

_Pukpuk!_

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita kok," jawabnya setelah menepuk kepalaku pelan. Entah kenapa aku tidak memarahinya yang seenaknya menyentuh kepalaku begitu saja. Aku hanya memilih diam.

"Bila sedang ada masalah, tempat seperti ini sangat dibutuhkan. Jarang sekali tempat seperti ini di kota Shingasina, benar?" tanyanya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Aku tak dapat melihat iris emerald yang diam-diam kukagumi itu, namun aku mendapat suatu kenyamanan sendiri melihatnya memejamkan mata seperti ini. Ia terlihat begitu … tak tersentuh.

"Kau … akan ke sekolah setelah ini?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Perlahan aku dapat melihat ia membuka matanya dan menatapku untuk beberapa lama. Entah apa maksudnya, yang jelas tindakannya itu mampu membuat jantungku memompa dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kuharap wajahku tidak merona.

"Tentu saja tidak, sudah terlalu terlambat untuk datang ke sana," jawabnya dengan nada begitu santai. "Paling sore nanti, bagaimanapun aku harus tinggal di asrama sesuai peraturan. Kau sendiri?"

Aku mengalihkan wajahku darinya dan menundukkan kepala. "Tidak."

Aku tahu dia terlihat bingung dengan jawabanku, namun ia memilih untuk tidak membahasnya lebih jauh lagi. Ya, memang sebaiknya ia bertindak demikian. Sudah cukup aku dibuat pusing dengan masalahku dengan Ayah di rumah, dan tidak lagi dengan di sini.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya saat melihatku beranjak berdiri.

"Yeah, Ayahku barangkali sudah berangkat ke kantornya dan beliau sering lembur sehingga tak masalah bila aku tetap di rumah malam ini saja," jawabku.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," sahutnya sambil ikut berdiri.

"Tidak perlu, kau juga harus kembali ke asrama. Bila kau mengantarku, kau hanya buang-buang uangmu saja," cegahku namun ia menggeleng, menolakku secara langsung.

"Tidak baik membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendirian. Apalagi kau pergi bersamaku, sudah sepatutnya aku juga yang mengantarmu pulang," tuturnya yang sekilas terdengar di telingaku seperti sok _gentle_. Tapi pada akhirnya aku membiarkannya saja mengantarku.

"Oh iya," sahutnya kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. "Aku Bertl. Bertholdt Fubar. Dan kau?"

Aku menjabat tangannya. "Annie. Annie Leonhardt."

Di stasiun Maria seolah seperti _déjà vu_ saja. Dengan kami duduk di dekat loket tiket sambil terdiam walau terkadang ia mengajakku berbicara, namun aku hanya membalas singkat-singkat saja. Sampai kami menaiki kereta pun tak ada hal spesial yang terjadi, semua nampak sama seperti saat kami di kereta sebelumnya.

Namun, yang tak pernah kusadari adalah aku mulai sedikit melupakan masalahku dengan Ayah. Dan semenjak itu, entah bagaimana prosesnya, kami berdua sering bertemu dan mengalami hal yang sama di stasiun Shingasina. Dan lebih anehnya, tiket yang kami beli selalu dengan jurusan yang sama dan kami selalu mengambil tempat yang sama, di gerbong terakhir kereta itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah yang ke enam belas kalinya pertemuanku dengan Bertl. Tidak seperti saat pertama kalinya kami bertemu, suasana canggung sudah tidak terlalu memenuhi hatiku. Segalanya berjalan dengan lancar dan bahkan aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa pertemuanku dengan Bertl sudah bagaikan kegiatan sehari-hariku saja.

Sebenarnya aku sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu dengannya, sudah sekitar sebulan. Ini semua dikarenakan aku harus pindah sekolah di sebuah sekolah khusus perempuan di kota Maria. Semenjak itu seharusnya pertemuanku dengan Bertl semakin mudah. Namun, belakangan ini kami jadi jarang bertemu semenjak aku berlibur ke rumah Ayah tiriku.

Ibuku memang tidak memiliki anak lagi semenjak menikah dengan suami barunya. Namun, Ayah tiriku sendiri memiliki seorang putra yang kira-kira seumuran denganku dari istri pertamanya. Namanya adalah Reiner Braun. Namun, aku sendiri tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan tentang Bertl mengingat Reiner sendiri juga menuntut ilmu di sekolah yang sama—walau nyatanya mereka berbeda asrama, setidaknya mereka cukup dekat. Sayangnya, saat aku berlibur di rumah Ayahnya, Reiner sendiri memilih tinggal di asrama bersama teman-temannya dan menghabiskan libur Natal bersama mereka.

Dan kini aku sedang duduk di kursi dekat dengan loket pengambilan tiket. Pertemuanku dengan Bertl terakhir kali merupakan pertemuan kami yang ke sebelas. Yeah, artinya sudah lima kali ini ia tidak pernah datang ke stasiun tempat pertama kali kami bertemu. Entah itu karena dia sibuk atau apa. Yang jelas ketika aku menghubungi ponselnya, tidak pernah ada yang mengangkat. Membalas pesan pun tidak.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara kereta yang baru saja tiba. Itu adalah kereta yang selalu menjadi tempat perbincanganku dengan Bertl selain di stasiun itu dan juga pantai Maria. Aku melirik tiketku dan segera berjalan menuju kereta tersebut. Mungkin saja Bertl ada di dalam sana.

Saat itu seluruh gerbong kereta sedang penuhnya, namun aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Aku langsung bernapas lega ketika melihat tempat duduk di gerbong terakhir kereta yang masih kosong. Namun, senyumanku perlahan menghilang karena juga tak mendapati adanya Bertl di sana. Sejenak hatiku mulai khawatir, namun aku menggeleng seolah tak ada apa-apa.

_Mungkin Bertl sudah ada di pantai Maria_, pikirku berusaha menghibur diri sendiri ketika aku merasakan perlahan kereta tersebut mulai berjalan dengan pelan.

Seperti biasanya, pandanganku selalu mengarah ke pemandangan di luar jendela kereta tersebut. Pemandangannya masih sama seperti kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi. Tak ada yang berubah—ada, dan aku cukup menyadari apa yang membuat segalanya menjadi begitu kurang. Aku tak melihat sosok pemuda yang selalu duduk di depanku itu.

Hatiku membatin sedih betapa aku merindukan cara pemuda itu memulai pembicaraan di antara kami berdua. Atau ketika ia berdeham untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Aku juga merindukan bagaimana Bertl yang selalu tersenyum di depanku sambil menawarkan roti isi yang selalu ia bawa setiap hari—dan tepat pada hari kedua, aku menerima tawarannya.

Aku juga merindukan sosok Bertl yang selalu setia mendengar ceritaku, bahkan mengenai masalahku dengan Ayahku. Walaupun Bertl jarang memberi solusi, setidaknya ia selalu bersedia mendengar ceritaku bahkan sampai rela meminjamkan bahunya hanya agar aku bisa menyembunyikan wajah bila menangis.

_Di mana kau sekarang?_

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar pemberitahuan bahwa kereta yang kutumpangi sudah sampai di Maria. Dengan segera aku langsung bergegas keluar dari sana dan segera berlari menuju pantai untuk memastikan apakah Bertl ada di sana atau tidak. Bahkan tak kupedulikan suara gerutuan orang lain yang tak sengaja kutabrak.

_Tidak ada_, batinku sedih saat melihat tak ada pemuda berambut hitam dengan seragam sekolah Rose di antara beberapa orang yang datang ke pantai tersebut. Namun, tidak sampai itu saja, aku masih mencarinya ke seluruh kota Maria itu. Tapi hasilnya sama saja, aku tak menemukan sosoknya di sana. Kini rasanya aku ingin menangis.

Aku berjalan kembali menuju stasiun Maria. Di sana aku hendak membeli tiket pulang dan berpikir mungkin saja besok Bertl akan datang, mungkin sekarang dia masih sibuk. Namun, saat tiba di sana, aku melihat sosok saudara tiriku tengah duduk di tempat yang selalu kutempati bersama Bertl.

"Reiner, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku penasaran setelah menghampirinya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang awalnya tertunduk. Ia menatap mataku dengan tatapan serius, bingung, dan sedih di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kau … memangnya belum tau?" tanyanya entah mengenai apa. Aku tidak mengerti dengan arah pertanyaannya. Aku menggeleng pelan.

Aku dapat melihatnya meneguk ludah dengan sulit. "Apa kau mengenal Bertl?"

Mataku membelalak ketika mendengar nama Bertl disebutkan. "Ya, memang ada apa?"

Reiner terlihat ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya. Ia terlihat bimbang dan raut sedih masih terpancar dari binar kedua matanya. Ada yang tengah disembunyikannya, aku tahu itu. Tapi aku tak dapat menebak apa yang disembunyikannya.

"Saat libur Natal kemarin, saat kau di rumah Ayahku dan ketika aku masih di Rose, apa kau memberi tahu kepadanya kalau kau tidak di Shingasina?" tanyanya lagi semakin membuatku menaruh curiga kepadanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala penuh keraguan. "Tidak, saat itu aku sedang terburu-buru dan aku memang tidak melihat kedatangannya di stasiun sebelum aku ke rumah Ayahmu. Memangnya ada apa?"

Aku melihat Reiner hanya diam saja dan kini dia jatuh terduduk di kursi dengan kepala yang semakin menunduk. Kedua tangannya kini mencengkeram erat helai-helaian rambut blondenya yang sama persis dengan milikku. Tiba-tiba rasa khawatir itu kembali datang menghampiriku.

Aku berlutut di depannya. "Katakan, apa kau tahu dia di mana sekarang? Aku sudah mencarinya ke mana-mana. Ke stasiun Shingasina, di kereta, di pantai bahkan ke sekeliling kota. Tapi aku tidak menemukan—"

"—dia sudah meninggal."

Aku menghentikan ucapanku ketika mendengar dengan begitu jelas perkataan Reiner. Aku kini menatap sosok saudara tiriku yang belum berani menunjukkan wajahnya secara langsung kepadaku. Entah bagaimana tiba-tiba saja aku bisa merasakan rasa panas menjalar di sekitar kedua mataku. Dalam hati aku menjerit dan berteriak, tidak mungkin dia pergi.

"A-apa kau bilang?" tanyaku memastikan. Nada bicaraku bergetar dengan begitu jelas. Air mataku sudah mengumpul di pelupuk mataku. Aku mengangkat paksa kepala Reiner untuk menatap mata beriris safir milikku secara langsung. Ia membalas tatapan mataku, seolah memberi penjelasan dari guratan merah yang kulihat di sana.

Dan tepat saat itu juga, aku sudah tidak menahan air mataku lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"… _tepat saat kau pergi meninggalkan Shingasina, kereta yang ditumpanginya mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanan menuju Shingasina dari Maria._"

Begitu katanya. Hanya dengan mengatakan hal itu sudah mampu membuatku merasakan sesak. Udara menjadi begitu pekat seketika, rasanya aku jadi sulit untuk bernapas. Hanya satu yang kuharapkan saat mendengar Reiner mengatakan hal itu. Aku harap ia mengatakan kalau itu tidak benar. Aku harap ia mengatakan kalau Bertl masih ada di rumahnya. Namun, tidak ada.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di atas tempat tidurku. Mataku masih sembab bekas air mata yang turun saat di stasiun tadi. Aku menatap lurus ke balkon kamarku yang tidak ditutup sehingga membuat tirai-tirainya bergoyang terkena angin. Mataku tetap menatap kosong ke sana sementara kedua tanganku meremas kuat sebuah _tape recorder_ yang diberikan Reiner tadi.

Reiner bilang ia sempat bertemu di Maria dengan Bertl saat merayakan Natal bersama teman-temannya di sana. Ia juga bilang kalau Bertl terlihat gelisah saat itu, seperti tengah mencari seseorang, katanya seseorang yang begitu penting. Dan ketika mereka bertemu, Bertl menitipkan rekaman tersebut kepada Reiner.

"_Ia bilang itu khusus untukmu. Saat di Maria waktu itu, aku cukup kaget saat tahu kalian sudah bertemu dan saling kenal. Maka dari itu, aku juga baru memberi tahu kepadanya hari itu juga bahwa kau sedang berlibur di rumahku. Karena itu, ia menitipkan ini kepadaku untuk segera diserahkan kepadamu. Namun, aku tidak langsung pulang ke rumah saat itu … andai saja saat itu aku lebih cepat pulang dan memberikan ini kepadamu._"

Aku memeluk kedua lututku yang kunaikkan ke atas tempat tidur. Aku menyembunyikan wajahku di sana. Perlahan air mata kembali mengalir, jatuh membasahi bagian paha pada celana jins milikku. Rambutku sendiri sudah acak-acakan sedari tadi. Isak tangisku semakin jelas terdengar, dan sungguh beruntung Ayahku belum pulang ke rumah.

Kemudian, aku mulai memutar rekaman tersebut dan perlahan aku bisa mendengar suara berat yang begitu lama kerindukan.

"_Hai, Annie. _Well, _aku bingung sebenarnya harus mengatakan apa. Mungkin bila kau sudah mendengarkan rekaman ini sampai habis, kau akan menilai bahwa aku itu pengecut karena hanya berani mengatakannya melalui rekaman, tapi itu tidak masalah. Asal kau tahu saja, begini pun aku sudah lima kali _take_ karena persiapan tidak matang sebelumnya._"

"_Sebelumnya aku ingin memberikan pengakuan bahwa sebenarnya sudah lama aku mengenal dan memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Aku sudah tahu sejak lama bahwa kau itu adalah Annie Leonhardt mengingat kau adalah saudara tiri dari Reiner, sahabatku sendiri—aku mengenalmu karena dia juga. Namun, aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mendekatimu. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau terlalu sulit untuk kugenggam. Tapi siapa sangka, bahwa perkenalan kita secara resmi dimulai di stasiun Shingasina, berlanjut ke gerbong terakhir kereta yang mengantar kita sampai ke kota Maria. Semua memang di luar dugaan, bukan?_"

"_Dan itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa sebelumnya aku juga sudah mengetahui masalahmu dengan Ayahmu—jangan marahi Reiner, aku yang memaksanya bercerita. Saat pertama kali kita bertemu aku pun sudah tahu alasan mengapa kau tidak ingin ke Rose. Namun, saat itu aku hanya ingin kau percaya padaku saja. Aku ingin kau mengeluarkan segala kegelisahanmu kepadaku. Tapi aku bisa maklum bila kau belum mau saat itu._"

"_Sudah cukup lama semenjak perkenalan resmi kita, bukan? Dan sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin mengatakannya, namun baru bisa kukatakan hari ini. Aku menyukaimu, Annie._"

Mataku terbelalak mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Bertl tersebut. Aku semakin memeluk erat lututku, berusaha menahan derai air mata yang semakin memaksa untuk membanjiri mata dan pipiku.

"_Tak masalah bila kau menjawabnya lama—tapi jangan terlalu lama. Aku juga ingin tau bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku, kuharap kau tidak menganggapku bodoh, haha. Tapi serius, kali ini aku tidak bercanda. Ayolah, aku ini orang yang tahu waktu kapan harus bercanda dan ini benar-benar tidak lucu untuk dijadikan sebagai lelucon. Jadi, aku harap kau membalas perasaanku. Hmm, wah, tidak terasa sudah cukup banyak hal yang kukatakan—eeh, sudah mulai siang. Sepertinya aku akan datang terlambat ke stasiun karena rekaman ini, jadi kuharap kau maklumi saja ya bila aku telat datang._"

Aku dapat mendengar suara tip yang seperti dimatikan. Aku hendak mematikan rekaman yang mampu membuatku merasa bersalah—sangat amat bersalah. Sampai akhirnya aku mendengar suara tip lain yang dinyalakan lagi dan kembali kudengar suaranya yang begitu kurindukan.

"_Annie, sepertinya kau sudah pulang, ya. Hmm, padahal baru saja aku ingin memberikan ini kepadamu. Tapi, tak perlu khawatir, di Maria aku bertemu Reiner—katanya kau sedang berlibur di rumahnya. Jadi, kutitipkan ini kepadanya—usahakan segera kau dengar sebelum didengar olehnya ya, haha. Sampai bertemu lagi di stasiun Shingasina, dan…_"

Terdengar jeda yang cukup lama di sana.

"_... aku mencintaimu, Annie. Dan aku sungguh-sungguh._"

Aku mulai mematikan rekaman tersebut, tak kuasa mendengar suaranya lagi. Aku tak ingin menangisinya seperti ini, rasanya aku menjadi orang yang begitu lemah. Tapi kenapa hal semacam ini harus terjadi? Aku belum sempat menjawab perasaannya. Aku juga ingin dia tahu secara langsung bahwa—

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Bertl," jawabku di sela-sela tangisku dengan tanganku yang menggenggam erat rekaman tersebut.

_Maaf—aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal, Bertl. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sejak awal_, batinnya lirih.

Aku menutup kedua mataku dan kembali terngiang ucapan Reiner yang menghantui pikiranku lagi.

"_Dia selalu menunggumu, Annie. Sama seperti dirimu sekarang, ia tak pernah berhenti mencari dirimu. Ia selalu menunggumu._"

**_TBC and _****_Review onegaishimasu?_**


End file.
